Child and Family Development
by ms.bratgirl
Summary: What happens when the new seventh year class has enemies paired togeather and seventh year girls pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

Child and Family Development

Chapter 1:

Hermione walked down the hall in silence. She was on her way to the new seventh year class, _Child and Family Development_. The class was new to the school and a requirement for all seventh years. Hermione didn't see why she needed to take the class, but Dumbledore said it was important, so she wasn't going to argue. As head girl Hermione had extra patrolling on top of all her work. So she wasn't too pleased about an extra class on top of her already full class load.

As she turned the corner she ran straight into a solid wall of "rock". Before she had a chance to apologize she the wall spoke. "Watch where you're going mudblood," spat Malfoy shoving her aside.

"Shut up Ferret, you ran in to me."

Before he had a chance to reply to her remark Lavender Brown walked by. "Hermione hurry or we'll be late." As Hermione walked by Malfoy he gave her an icy glare with those silver eyes that would have froze over hell.

Once everyone was seated and quiet in the class room Professors Snape and McGonagall walked to the front of the class room. Snape just glared at the class as McGonagall began to talk.

"This is a class that will meet only once a month, but it has a year long project, which is most of your grade. You will work in partners, and no you don't get to choose them I already have. You must work with this partner or you will fail the class. Am I understood?"

The whole class murmured acknowledgement and agreement.

"Okay. You will each be paired with someone from the opposite sex. You will live together in a dormitory for the rest of the year. Each girl will take a potion tonight; tomorrow she will wake up about nine months pregnant. The baby will be a mix of both her and her partner's gene so the baby will actually look like the child you and your partner would have if you had a child. You will go in to labor with in the next week or two. When you do you must get to the hospital wing right away, if you wait too long you will have to give birth the normal way instead of magically. You and your partner will raise the child for the next year; we will cover more about what will happen to the child at the end of the year later. You will also choose of whether or not you will breast feed the child in the hospital wing, the decision is completely up to you. Tomorrow you can all go to the hospital wing to learn the gender of your baby, if you don't want to know the gender doesn't go. Do you all understand me?"

The entire class nodded, everyone was in a daze so shocked at what she had just said.

"Okay. Professor Snape will read off the list of partners, after your name is read please come up to the desk to get your potion and password to your dormitory. All your stuff has already been placed in your dormitory."

"Brown, Zabini."

"Weasley, Parkinson."

"Parvarti, Crabbe."

"Longbottom, Bulstrode."

"Abott, Goyle."

"Potter, Moon."

"Bones, Boot."

"Brocklehurst, Finch-Flentchly."

"Finnigan, Padma."

"Perks, Thomas."

"MacDougal, Turpin."

Hermione watched as everyone walked up to the desk, everyone but one person.

"Granger, Malfoy."

"I can not believe I have to live with you, the mudblood for the entire year."

"I can't believe I have to be pregnant with your child for two weeks, you arrogant prick." Hermione was back him up against the wall of their sitting room, drilling her finger harder into his chest with each step.

"Stop touching me, I'm going to look around." With that he walked away, going to explore the apartment. As he looked around he found they had a fully equipped kitchen, a very spacious bathroom with a large tub and a large glass shower, they had a sitting room that had a library in a side alcove, and it seemed like a perfect apartment. There seemed to only be one problem they only had one bedroom. When Draco walked into the bedroom he saw Hermione unpacking all her stuff, on to a queen size bed, which happened to be the only bed he saw.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm unpacking."

"Where do you expect me put all my stuff?"

"In that dresser and that closet."

"And where am I supposed to sleep?"

"On the couch, of course."

"I'm not sleeping on the couch. Why don't you sleep on the couch instead?"

"Because I'm going to wake up pregnant tomorrow so the couch would be very uncomfortable."

"Fine you can sleep in the bed…but so am I. You just stay on your half I'll stay on mine."

Because she was so tired she agreed and slammed back her potion. He crawled into the bed as she went to the bathroom to change into an oversized men's t-shirt. After brushing her teeth and hair she crawled into bed beside him, being sure to stay on her side so there was no chance of them touching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Draco woke up the next morning at eight. The first thing he noticed was that there was a weight on his hip. When he looked beside he saw a very pregnant Hermione next to him. The weight on his hip was her leg which she had thrown over him in the middle of the night. As he tried to pull away her leg curled around his body in a vise like grip so he stayed there, with her bare leg thrown across his body. Her very bare, very tone leg. She may very well be the mudblood but all he could think about was how hot she looked, with her pregnant belly, where he knew his child was growing, being nurtured by her body. Even if he didn't participate in putting it there, it was still a part of him, which was very arousing. Because it was arousing he knew he had to get out of the bed, fast.

When Hermione woke up she was alone in the bed. Minutes after waking Hermione felt ill. She barely made it to the bathroom before throwing-up

Malfoy walked in to Hermione leaned over the toilet throwing-up all her dinner from the previous night. She looked so helpless and defenseless, sitting there by the toilet. "I thought you only threw-up at the beginning of the pregnancy. Why are you throwing-up now?"

"Nope, some women get morning-sickness the whole pregnancy. My whole family did"

"I just came in to ask if you wanted to go to the hospital wing to learn the sex of the baby."

"No I kind of want to wait until I have it to find out."

"Okay fine. I'm leaving please try to only speak to me when it is absolutely unavoidable. Bye for now." He waited a second before adding, "Mudblood."

Hermione walked down to the great hall for breakfast half an hour later. The other students all watched in awe as all the seventh year girls' waddled around nine months pregnant. Hermione walk over to the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron were already sitting there.

"Hey guys how are you? Did either of you learn the sex of your babies?"

"I did, we're having a little girl." Harry replied.

"I didn't. We were going to go see, but all Madame Pomfrey said to Pansy was it was twins and Pansy started to yell at me a curse my gene pool. Then she got off the bed and left the hospital wing." Ron stated miserably.

"Where did sleep last night? We only have one bed, what do you guys have?"

"We only have one bed too. Cynthia drew a magical line down the middle of the bed that I couldn't and let me sleep next to her." Harry stared at the pregnant Slytherin girl. He had secretly had a crush on her for the last two years, which he had of course told Hermione about. She was a petit girl with pale porcelain skin and light red hair that had sun kissed streaks in it. She was a pretty girl in a cute way, but with her pregnant stomach she looked gorgeous to Harry.

At the Slytherin Draco sat next to a bawling Pansy. "Twins I'm having two Weasley babies, one was bad enough, but TWO. Why couldn't I have someone who had good genes? For god sakes even Longbottom would have better, I hear he and Millie are having a little girl, and there's only one of them! At least he was uncomfortable last night and didn't get much sleep."

"Why is that?" Cynthia asked.

"I made him sleep on the couch, which he is too long for so he couldn't get comfortable. I know it's petty but it makes me happy to know that he will be just as uncomfortable as I am."

"I let Harry sleep in the bed, after I drew a magical line down the middle so he couldn't touch me. Oh, we're having a little girl. I haven't heard of anyone else that is having two."

As the girls talked Draco and Blaise also were in deep conversation about there partners. "I know she's a Gryffindor, but Lavender is quiet lovely. This morning I walked in to the room to get my clothes after my shower and she was standing in her bra and underwear looking in her closet for clothes. She was turned ever so slightly so that I could just see her stomach, she hand her hands on it cradling it lovingly. She looked absolutely gorgeous."

"Did you sleep with her last night?"

"No, I slept on the floor by the bed. Why?"

"I slept in the bed and so did Granger."

"She doesn't look half bad pregnant either."

"Well this morning I woke up and she had thrown her leg over my hip. And she only sleeps in an oversized man's t-shirt. And then when I walked into the bathroom this morning she was leaned over the toilet sick. I thought they only got sick in the first three months, but she says all her family got sick like this so she will throw up every morning."

"You said she sleeps in just a large t-shirt?"

"Yeah."

That night as Pansy and Ron got ready to go to bed they started to fight. "I'm not sleeping on the couch again, Pansy. I'm too tall for it so my back hurts if you won't sleep in the same bed as me, you can sleep on the couch or the floor." Ron state point blank.

"No your not, I'm the pregnant one here. I get what I want." Pansy raged at him.

"No you don't princess. If you won't compromise I'll refuse to work with you at all and you'll fail the class." Ron yelled back.

"But…but" Pansy stuttered.

"No, this is non negotiatable. I do actually want to sleep to night." With that Ron

walked out of the room to the bathroom.

"Fine but don't you touch me." Pansy yelled at his reseeding back.

Pansy awoke in the middle night Ron yelling, "Get your feet out of my socks! You said not to touch you, so you can't touch me either than."

"I'm sorry, but than you shouldn't come on to my side of the bed."

"I'm not on your side of the bed your on mine." Pansy looked and was in fact on his side of the bed. She was so far on his side that he was sleeping on the very edge.

"Sorry, I'm used to spreading out. Anyway you should be used to this. I've heard your whole family sleeps in the same bed."

"That's not true."

"But I heard…"

"Just go back to sleep, and try to keep your feet out of my socks."

That same night Lavender was tossing in the bed with Blaise at the foot. "Zabini. Zabini. Blaise could you come up here and sleep?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I'm not used to sleep alone. At home my little sister's bed in right next to mine so that I can reach for her if I have I nightmare. Then when I come to school I sleep next Parvarti, and when I get scared I crawl into bed with her. So I'm used to sleeping with someone.'

"Okay," he said as he crawled into the bed with her, "now go to sleep, I'm here for when you get scared."

Harry didn't go to sleep right away when he got into bed with Cynthia. Once she was asleep he just watched her for awhile. He thought she was gorgeous when she slept. She seemed so serene, and didn't seem to mind the pregnancy. Maybe this was the year he would get the courage to ask her out. He would be living with her all year.

Draco woke up in the middle of the night because there was a light on. "Granger what are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't get comfortable so I started to think about names," she nodded at the paper she clutched in her hands, "I was thinking Isabelle Faye for a girl, we could call her Izzie for short. Or Gavin James for a boy."

"Yeah Granger, they sound fine to me. Now can you go the sleep?"

"Okay."

Hermione tossed and turned until Draco finally said, "Give me your leg."

"What?"

"I said give me your leg. My mother said she had to sleep with her leg elevated while she was pregnant. Something about Malfoy babies riding high in the 'stomach'," his mother had said no such thing but he didn't what to tell her she had slept like that all of the previous night. "Also I want to sleep, and I can't do that if you keep moving."

"Okay," Hermione said as she put her leg over Malfoy's hip. As she went to sleep she felt his hand rest on her upper thigh and his slow steady breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning Hermione woke up very nauseous. She barely made it to the toilet before she threw-up everything she had eaten the night before.

"Do you even know how to knock Mudblood?"

"Oh shut up, you stupid bouncing ferret. You're not the one with the abdomen the size of a watermelon. Plus you didn't lock the door."

"Well we are touchy in the morning."

"Go to hell Malfoy. You're not pregnant right now." With that she stormed out of the bathroom. _Why did he have to be such an ass?_ She wondered to herself.

That afternoon the first of the girls went into labor. It was a Ravenclaw girl Lisa Turpin. She and her partner, a Slytherin boy named Morag MacDougal, had a son named Trystan Alexander. Within a few hours two more girls had given birth. The first was Hannah Abbott. Because her partner was Goyle, Draco went to the hospital wing to see the baby, and Hermione tagged along.

"Oh, Hannah she's beautiful. What did you name her?" Hermione ask as she gazed down at the baby, who had fortunately not inherited Goyle's looks.

"Well we thought it would be a boy so we had picked out the name Scott. Now I don't know what to do."

"You can still name her Scott just add an 'ie' at the end to make it feminine." Draco said.

"What about a middle name?" Goyle got out; he spoke as if it pained him to do so.

"How about Anne, pull it from Hannah." Hermione suggested.

"I like it. How about that Scottie Anne." Hannah said to the baby.

As Madam Pomfrey came over to see Hannah, Sally-Anne Perks came in followed by a frantic Dean Thomas. "Did I get you here in time? Are you going to have to do this naturally? Will it hurt? Is it going to take long? Will…"

"Dean would just shut up. I'm sure you got me here fast enough. My water hasn't even broken."

With in the next hour Sally-Anne had given birth to a little girl named Fiona Marie, they would call her Fi. Before the night was over Parvarti and Crabbe had a little boy named Isaac David; Neville and Millicent Bulstrode had a girl, Amber Daye; and Seamus and Padma had a boy named Aodàn Lachlan.

When Hermione went to bed she was absolutely exhausted. She had spent the entire day in the hospital wing. She lied down next to Malfoy and fell straight asleep.

**A/N: **I know it's short but I'm trying to have them all give birth quickly so I can focus on my main couples.

-Lolly


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next morning in the great hall Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table talking to Harry and Ron, but she was watching the Slytherin table. "Ron. Why does Pansy keep holding her stomach like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like she's in pain. She looks like she has really bad cramps."

"I don't know, she's been doing the since we came down to breakfast fifteen minutes ago."

"Ron, I think she's in labor."

"What!" Ron shouted and marched right over to Pansy. "We're going to the hospital wing. Right now."

"I'm so sorry Weasley but I have plans today. If you're sick you can go by yourself, I'm just fine."

"No, your not. Now we're going to the hospital wing if you like it or not. Do you come nicely or do I force you?"

"I won't go..." Before Pansy could finish her sentence Ron had picked her up and was carting her out of the great hall.

"Boys. I have two little boys." Ron stated in utter shock as he gazed down at his children, who were born with a shock of red hair.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Asked Hermione from were she stood by Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Lavender, Cynthia, and Draco.

"I was thinking Rafe Michael." Pansy said.

"I like it. How 'bout Randall Allen for his brother, we can call him Randy."

"Okay."

As Madam Pomfrey hustled them away so she could talk to the parents alone Susan Bones and Terry Boot came in, followed Justin Finch-Flentchly and Mandy Brocklehurst. They both gave birth to girls. Justin and Mandy had a little girl named Emma Kate. Susan and Terry had a girl named Rickia Lynn, they would call her Rickie.

As all the girls who were still pregnant turned to leave Cynthia gasped and grabbed her stomach. She turned and, looking down, said, "I think my water just broke." She was standing in a puddle of water. Harry was absolutely pale. He looked like he was going to faint, as Madam Pomfrey came to get Cynthia to a bed Hermione put her arm around him as if she could support him. Because it was late, almost midnight, Madam Pomfrey sent all the others to their rooms.

Hermione was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, not that she thought she could sleep. Harry had gotten permission to come and tell them all when she was born. As she walked into the room she saw Malfoy standing in the middle in just boxers. And he looked extremely hot, all she could think about was how it would feel to run her hands through his silky blonde hair and kiss every inch of his…she shook her head, it was just her hormones talking she didn't really think Malfoy was hot.

Sometime around one in the morning came to tell them it was a indeed a girl and they had named her Lael Llewellyn, they would call her Lulu. After she heard that Hermione fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N:** Lael is pronounced like Lyle, most of the names are compliments of my sister, she's thinking of names a lot right now, also my pregnant cousin.

-Lolly


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm **_so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so_ **sorry about not updating. First my computer crashed then my sister stole my note book that had all my names and things for the story but here is another chapter, six should be coming soon. I'm sorry if the chapters are short and rushed. If you have any questions you can ask me them in reviews, but please don't review just to insult me. Thank you for reading

–Lolly

Chapter 5:

"Albus, why are the girls having their children all ready? It has only been a few days."

"I don't know Minerva. Who is yet to have their children?"

"Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger."

Lavender woke up to Blaise snoring. "Could you just shut up!? I'm trying to sleep which is hard enough to do these days; I don't need you blowing the covers away with your snoring. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Lavender. I'll go sleep on the couch." With that he got up to leave the room.

"No, don't go," she sobbed, "I'm sorry, please stay." She grabbed his arm to up him back to the bed. "I'm just very emotional right now." She turned around and started to sob, which she tried to muffle in her pillow.

"It's okay, I understand completely."

"NO YOU DON'T! You have never been pregnant!"

_Oh great she's moved past the stage in which she's upset. Now she's just pissed off. _He thought to himself. "I'm going to the bathroom, maybe when I get back we can try to sleep for the few hours we have left." As he walked into the bathroom he sighed. He never thought it would be this bad. All the other guys seemed to be having a fairly easy time with it. Well Weasley wasn't but he was partnered with Pansy, of course she would make his life a living hell.

When he walked back into the room fifteen minutes later she was sound asleep. He crawled into bed shaking his head, and then went to sleep himself.

Hermione woke up by herself, when she looked at the time she saw she had ten minutes to get down to the great hall if she wanted any kind of breakfast. She was running out the door when she glanced to her left, and she saw the kitchen. She had forgotten all about the kitchen. She walked into it and found that the cupboards were stocked full. After rummaging around for a minute she pulled out a box of her favorite cereal; plain, no nonsense Rice Krispies. Oh how she missed these when she was at school and couldn't get muggle food. After she finished eating she started to explore the kitchen. In the cupboards she found everything she might need for the baby. She also found all her favorite muggle food, and some wizarding food with brands she didn't recognize.

"Those must be Draco, no Malfoy's favorites." she thought to her self.

Looking up at the clock she realized that she had to go, as class started in three minutes.

Draco wandered around the Great Hall as she wondered where Hermione was. No he meant Granger not Hermione.

Draco didn't see Hermione until that afternoon at lunch. She was one of two girls still pregnant and he had to admit she did look a little out of place, waddling around with her pregnant belly. She was walking up and down the aisles between the tables nonstop.

"Granger, will you please just sit down?" Malfoy called from the Slytherian table.

She just ignored him and continued to walk around. So he got up and went over to her.

"Ganger what are you doing?'

"Walking Malfoy, that what it's called when you move by setting one foot in front of the other."

"I know what walking is and I know that you are doing it, my question is why?"

"Because I hurt all over, my back hurts from the weight of my stomach, the front of my legs hurt but I don't know why." Her voice was rising steadily to a yell. "And on top of all that I don't get much sleep because I'm Pregnant! So that is why I'm walking Malfoy, because it helps take my mind off my pains." With that she stormed off in a huff.

That evening Hermione was lounging on the couch when Draco came in. She was reading a book and rubbing her back.

"You know Granger if your back hurts you could have told me, I would have helped."

"And exactly what could you have done to help?"

"I have often been told I give a very good back massage and if you want I can give you one." Draco stood there waiting for her to reply.

Hermione stood dumfounded. She hadn't expected that to be what he said, she thought he might crack a joke about sex, or insult her but never offer to really help. "Ah, sure, okay."

"Okay, well I have homework to do right now. If you want I can give you a massage later, just come and get me in an hour or so." Then he walked to the library to do his homework.

Hermione just sat and watched him for a few minutes. She couldn't figure out if he was intentionally being nice to her or had he just slipped up?

Draco looked up from his book to see Hermione standing right in front of him.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to know if you could give me that massage now, because I want to go to be and thought it would be a nice relaxing way to fall asleep."

"Ah sure, just give me a sec to put this away, I'll meet you in the room."

Draco came in ten minutes or so later. Hermione was lying on her side reading a book. Draco saw that she was wearing the man's t-shirt again. When she saw him she put her book under her pillow.

"You might want to lie on your stomach a little more. But not completely, you don't want to hurt the baby."

Hermione shifted as to accommodate him more easily. As he started to rub her lower back Hermione let out a moan of relief. Draco stopped rubbing her back immediately. When she turned to look at him he smiled and motioned for her to turn back around. He continued to rub her back for another forty-five minutes, and by then she was asleep. As Draco left the room to finished his work he looked back at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful and lovely. That thought got Draco really thinking about why he has hated her for the past six years. As he left the room he couldn't think of a single reasonably answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm sorry again; I tore a ligament in my knee and have to have surgery for it so I haven't had much time, plus I went though a pretty bad break-up, so I kind of lost interest in writing, but I'm back and better so here is another chapter.

Chapter 6:

Draco woke up very early on Saturday. He didn't no what to do so he went down to the Great Hall. _Maybe he could find Blaise down there_ he thought. But after arriving he didn't see Blaise anywhere. So he just sat down at the Slytherin table and began to eat. There were only a couple people eating at the moment. About a half an hour after he had started to eat, Blaise came running into the hall. When he spotted Draco, Blaise ran up to him.

"Lavender…went…into…labor," Blaise panted. He grabbed Draco's pumpkin juice and gulped it all down.

"Okay, man, take a breath. I don't want you to die here on me. You would ruin a perfectly good breakfast." Draco said to him. "Now, did she have a boy or a girl? A one word answer will work for me."

"Girl," Blaise stated, he was still out of breath, but he was glaring at Draco for being such an ass.

"And what did you decide to name the baby. This answer will take more than one word."

Blaise took a last drink and glaring at Draco answered him. "We named her Rhiannon Elizabeth. And we plan on calling her 'Nonnie'. And she is gorgeous. You should come and see her."

Right as Draco got up to leave Hermione came into the Great Hall. She walked up to the two boys and asked if either had seen Lavender.

"Why do you need her?" Blaise asked.

"She has my pink sweater and I wanted to wear it today because it is comfortable, if you must know. Now have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she went into labor this morning. So she is in the hospital wing."

"Oh! Now I have to go see her." Then she ran right back out of the Great Hall and up to the hospital wing. On her way to the hospital wing Hermione thought about whom all was still pregnant. As she thought she realized that only she remained. It must be something in the Malfoy genes. Oh how she was going to kill him. Arrg!

Hermione refused to talk To Malfoy for the rest of the morning. By lunch time Draco was fed up with her.

"Granger, what is your problem? I can't remember doing anything to piss you off lately. So are you going to tell me or are we going to continue this little tango of avoiding each other?"

"Malfoy! You are such an ASS! You want to know why I'm mad?" when he nodded his head she continued her tirade, if a little louder than before. "Look around you. Who, besides me, is pregnant?"

She waited a minute to let him look around.

"NO ONE! You and your stupid genes! GOD!" Then she stormed, well more like waddled, out of the Great Hall.

As Malfoy thought about it he realized that he hadn't told her that almost all Malfoy babies are carried late. He himself was carried almost an extra month, they had to induce his mother's labor TWICE. (**A/N:** This happened to my mother, with my little sister, so it is possible.)

"Malfoy, Malfoy, MALFOY!"

"Huh… What?"

"Would you please stop moving and groaning? It is kind of creepy and keeps me awake. Thank you. Now go back to sleep."

He got up and went to the bathroom to get a drink of water, since he was up anyways. It had been two long days since they had last fought about his genes. He thought the only reason they hadn't fought was because they avoided each other at all costs. The only time they saw each other was when they were in bed. Hermione must be really mad at him because she had started sleeping in the opposite direction with her leg propped up on a pillow. He wasn't sure if he was happy about this new arrangement. He had been starting to like her friendship, however reluctant he was to admit it. He had enjoyed talking to her sometimes, when she hadn't been biting his head off. He had certainly enjoyed touching her, even if it was in very innocent ways like while they slept.

"Draco you had better come quickly."

"Blaise? Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Hermione. She has gone into labor."

Draco ran into the hospital wing to find Hermione lying in a bed surrounded by people.

"Please every one go on the other side of the curtain so I can deliver Ms. Granger's baby." Everyone walked away from the bed as Madame Pomfrey moved the curtain to give Hermione privacy. "It won't be painful darling but it might make you very tired. Okay. Now I have to do this before your contractions get too close together. This delivery won't harm you in any way what so ever. Okay here I go; I just need you to relax."

About ten minutes later Madame Pomfrey moved the curtain to the side and presented a lovely little girl to the crowd waiting.

"What are you going to name her?" Everyone around asked him.

"Isabella Faye. But I think I'll call her Izzie for short." Draco replied and smiled at Hermione, a real genuine smile not the cocky smirk he normally had on his face. Hermione smiled back. All of the sudden she started moaning in pain. Madame Pomfrey ran over to her.

"Somebody go get Professor Dumbledore, tell him Ms. Granger is having twins and I didn't know. Tell him I don't think I can stop her labor; tell him she has to do this naturally." Hermione cried in agony. "This is going to be harder than I thought. It seems Ms. Granger's hymen is still intact so this is going to be very painful. Ms. Granger, Hermione you are going to have to push for me. This is going to be extremely hard but I need you to push through the pain and deliver this baby or I could lose you both."

"Albus, how could this happen. This was supposed to be a safe project, carefully monitored closely by everyone. What if we lose Ms. Granger? What will we tell the ministry? It was hard enough to get them to allow us to do this. What will we tell her parents?"

"That Minerva is why we need to make sure that doesn't happen. I need you to owl the ministry and her parents, while I owl St. Mungo's to have a healer on call."

"Hermione I need you to push. One big push and it will be all over."

"I can't. I give up. I just want to be done. I have no more strength; I will just have to die because I CANNOT push anymore!"

"Madame Pomfrey all you need is for her to push one more time?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. One big push and the baby should be out; otherwise I will lose them both. But Hermione doesn't seem to have any strength left. She can't even sit up anymore."

"Then let me help her and let me lend her my strength if only for a little while."

"Okay Mr. Malfoy, if you think you can help you may come around the curtain and help." Draco walked through the curtain leaving a group of nervous people one the other side. When he got to the bed he helped Hermione to sit up and got on the bed behind her.

"Okay honey, hold my hands and let me help you, but you have to push for me okay."

"Okay." Hermione agreed.

When Draco felt her squeeze his hands and his thighs he pushed against her back to give her more strength to push the baby out of her womb. She relaxed against him for a moment before it started again. This time she gritted her teeth and pushed as hard as she could. With that push they baby came free and Hermione slouched back against his chest. He looked down at her then at the baby she had just delivered and was amazed. It was so beautiful. It was a little boy. He had a son and a daughter, he had two children. He was stunned. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and whispered in her ear how beautiful their children were. As Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtain back a crowd of people descended upon Hermione and Draco.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Wow, Hermione you scared me." Ginny said.

"I think we will name him Gavin James. Now I think Hermione needs some rest, could please all leave for now. You can come back later and see the twins."

As everyone left Draco shifted to get up Hermione clasped his hands and wouldn't let him leave. So he shifted into a more comfortable position and fell asleep with her.

**A/N:** I have decided not to make each chapter a day because some days don't have anything going on. Don't worry, I'm not going to make them fall in love right now and be all touchy, feely for the rest of the story. There will still fight and have that sexually tension. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
